Before the Wars
by lezonne
Summary: Pre-Voldemort. Before Lucius became overridden with serving the Dark Lord, he could be the best of lovers. During the last day of their seventh year, Narcissa remembers to acknowledge that fact within her future husband. Fluffy in a sense. Boot camps listed inside. Drabble.


Written for the _Family Boot Camp Challenge _prompt 25: graduation.

Written for the _Your Favorite Hogwarts House Boot Camp _prompt 50: moonlit Kisses.

Written for the _Character Trait Boot Camp _prompt 2: charming!

Written for the _Character Diversity Boot Camp _prompt 44: unsupervised.

Written for the _Pairing Diversity Boot Camp _prompt 38: picture perfect.

* * *

It was the night before graduation. Everyone, literally, was getting it on. There were parties in every house common room, with different seventh years intermingling among the four. For the most past the Slytherin's stayed in their common room, keeping to themselves, but that didn't mean that they didn't get into trouble of their own.

From across the room she could see him, speaking to his friends. The diamond on her hand glistened in the light, reflecting both her future husband's wealth and desire to spoil his betrothed. Sure, Lucius Malfoy wasn't her first pick at a husband, but it all worked out in the end.

Besides, he was bloody amazing in bed. She figured that out early on this year. It wasn't like they wouldn't be doing that soon anyway. The wedding was only two days away. Their parents set them up to be married the day after graduation. They wanted a tie between families as quickly as possible.

Personally, Narcissa found it somewhat insulting that her parents were more concerned about marrying her off to a wealthy man with ties to the dark side than they were about whether or not the Malfoy's were a smart choice. Indeed, the family did have quite a dark history. Nonetheless, that wouldn't change anything now. The wedding was too close.

Besides, she'd become accustomed to Lucius, and he was fond of her now. It just took some getting used to, especially since their parents decided to keep it a secret, unlike most Pureblood families, until their last year at Hogwarts. The news was a bit more shocking that way. Honestly, she wished she'd known beforehand. That would've at least kept her from falling for anyone else.

Their relationship was not as picture perfect as people liked to believe. There were a lot of strings attached to their relationship, and thin lines that they needed to mend back together before tying the knot in front of both families.

She intended to speak to her future husband tonight. They needed to sneak off and have a proper talk. It would work find, since he and everyone else would assume they were up to one thing, when in reality they would be doing nothing of the sort. Indeed, she needed to set the record straight on a few things before she could willingly marry him.

And Lucius knew that. But he was doing his absolute best to ignore the fact. He didn't like serious talks after all.

Excusing herself from the cluster of Slytherin girls that she was currently speaking to, Narcissa made her way over to Lucius. Her long hair hung past her elbows freely, moving as she walked. The moment she was beside him she latched onto his arm, smiling mischievously up at him as she drew his attention away from the others.

Standing on tiptoe, she whispered in his ear, "Let's go outside for a bit, hmm?"

He raised a delicate eyebrow, before shooting a look towards his friends. They were still talking, but not about anything important, and he knew they were trying to listen in. After all, they were the most popular couple in school. Everyone knew them, even the people that hated them.

Lucius simply couldn't pass up an opportunity like this. He had a feeling that things might not lead where he hoped they would, but nonetheless he was willing to take the risk. If it was something magical, like he hoped, then he would forever curse himself if he didn't take up the offer.

Nodding his agreement, he set his glass aside, not bothering to say goodbye to the people he'd been speaking with. They made their way out of the common room quickly, a cloak already tucked into Narcissa's pocket for warmth. When they got closer to the door to go outside she pulled it out and enlarged it, pulling it around her.

"So there's something you wanted Cissy?" Lucius asked as they began to walk. Outside it wasn't superbly cold, but a storm that morning kept the air nice and cool. She glanced his way, noting the look in his eyes. So he did expect something fantastic out of this.

Well, he would probably go back disappointed.

"Yes," she said, stopping. He paused as well, watching his future wife place her hands on her hips and tap her toe irritably. "Do you have any idea why I brought you out here?"

"Not really, no."

She cocked an eyebrow. "Lucius, come on, really? Do you honestly think I don't know about the magazines in your bedroom trunk, or that horrid rumor about you from fifth year? If we're getting married, we have to start being honest with one another."

"You act as though we're in love."

That stung a little. Sure, she didn't love Lucius- yet, but she wasn't out rightly keeping things from him either. This is where she planned to begin their talk, and she wouldn't stop there.

"Maybe we aren't, but that doesn't mean that we can't at least be truthful with one another. Please, if you're going to marry me, at least respect me. Don't lie about age old rumors or dirty magazines. It doesn't instill a lot of trust into our new marriage."

He groaned, rubbing his head. "Fine, fine, if you must know. I threw the magazines out last night."

Narcissa's eyes widened. "You actually did something responsible? I'm quite impressed."

"I'm not completely irresponsible," he replied, moving to grab her hand. "Once I'm married I become the man of Malfoy Manor. The family business is entrusted me to, the family ring, everything. I have to be responsible. As for lying, Narcissa darling, I have no reason to lie to you ever again. You'll be my wife, and I'll take care of you. We'll be rich, you'll bear a heir, and everything will be fine."

She smiled softly, but it didn't reach her eyes. Of course what he described was indeed the map of their coming future. It was already set up. Everything he described was expected of them, whether they liked it or not. Not too long ago they discussed how unpleasant it was that they had to lead their lives a certain way. But with the influence of Lord Voldemort hanging over their parents heads, and the expectation that they would follow their parents dark footsteps, there was little room for other options. Of course she would have their first child as soon as possible, and keep having children until she had a boy. Lucius' father wouldn't settle until they had a son, even though she very well knew that Lucius himself wasn't too picky on what gender their firstborn was.

They continued to talk about a number of things, walking hand in hand under the moonlight. Everything she wanted to talk about slipped from her lips, and he was surprisingly keen on listening. Eventually he told her that he would never disagree for fear that it would cause issues. She playfully hit him arm, reminding him that it wasn't so. He very well knew that she wasn't going anywhere.

They would be together for life.

"Should we head back soon," Narcissa said after a while, glancing at Lucius. They'd been gone for over an hour.

He smirked. "Do you think it matters? We both know what everyone already thinks we're doing."

She gave him a shove. "Don't be cocky now."

"Am I ever anything but?"

Smiling Narcissa stopped walking, turning to smile up at her future husband. His eyes danced in the moonlight, a charming smile replacing the candid smirk. She like him better like that; less arrogant and much more loving. And he knew it too.

They shared kisses under the moonlight, bodies pressing closer together as the movements went from feather light kisses to something much more heated. Eventually Lucius pulled back, looking at Narcissa with a dark look in his eyes.

"You know, we could always get sidetracked on the way back to the common room in one of the classrooms. It's too bitter out here to try anything."

She smiled, hopping away from him. "Maybe we can. It's not like the teachers are going to bother trying to supervise anyone at this rate. Every seventh year in the school is going wild tonight."

"Every student is going wild tonight."

The woman nodded. "I suppose your right."

They walked back hand in hand, their space quickening as they got closer to the school. By the time they were back inside the building they were rushing to the nearest classroom, stepping in with ease as Lucius unlocked the doors.

Sometimes being unsupervised could be used to one's advantage. And Narcissa felt no guilt when they fell down on top of the bale. After all, they would be married tomorrow.

* * *

**A/n:** Usually I don't write something focused on this couple. And when I do mention them, usually its post war with plenty of angst and their marriage is in shambles. This story is kind of fluffy, kind of a drabble. It was a simple story but fun to write. Comments? I might write another on this couple. Usually I don't do anything fluffy but this time I did.


End file.
